


When daddy comes

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Heat Sex, I promise!, Knotting, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Vaginal Sex, YOI Omegaverse Week, intersex omega, then it’s just daddy kink, they stop the age play during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri’s heat has arrived, and daddy Victor knows just how to make things better.NOTE: Victor and Yuuri have consented to non- sexual age play. Once they have sex they go back to being themselves, then it’s just Daddy kink.





	When daddy comes

**Author's Note:**

> Can we all agree just how daddy Victor is?

“Daddy!” Cried Yuuri as his alpha finally arrived home from work.

Victor and Yuuri had made plans together. 

Yuuri was soon going into heat, and Because Yuuri’s heat was quite intense, they Came up with a solution to combat the discomfort a heat brought.

Daddy kink 

Of cause, they both consented to this new activity. It would entail Yuuri being the little while Victor was the Daddy. When it Came to age-play, they never actually let Yuuri into his little space during sex. Although Yuuri still called him daddy. 

The alpha smiled at the excitement by his mate, although he knew it was exaggerated, he could still tell Yuuri was pleased to see him.

“Why hello dorogoy. Do you want to play with daddy?” He asked warmly.

“Yes daddy!” Yuuri squealed excitedly 

“No Yuuri” began Victor sternly “good girls always use their manners.” Yuuri’s tiny cocklet throbbed at hearing Victor call him that. They both had consented to feminising Yuuri and both found themselves loving the fantasy.

“Yes please daddy” Yuuri corrected himself in a disappointed voice, he didn’t like making daddy feel bad.

The Russian man patted his omega’s head as reassurance. Yuuri smiled.

“Alright baby, do you want something to eat?” Asked Victor as he put down his briefcase. 

Yuuri clapped his hands together in delight “Oh, Yes please with extra fudge sauce on top!” 

Victor’s mouth turned into his signature heart shaped smile at the omega’s reply “my my, what a polite little omega I have. You learn fast don’t you lyubit?” 

Yuuri nodded as his alpha led him to the kitchen. Viktor grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and began to chop it into small pieces with a knife. Yuuri watched on in pretend wonder, he obviously knew what Victor was up to, but it was all part of the fantasy. If Yuuri was feeling uncomfortable, he could tell Victor and they’d immediately stop playing. 

The Russian alpha put the apple slices on a plastic plate with little dinosaurs on it, and placed it in front of the omega. 

“Ever since your heat is starting soon, I thought it would be a good idea to give you some nutritious snacks” Daddy Victor said kindly.

Yuuri hesitated 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like apples, it’s just that he wanted a cookie or something else sweet. 

“Come on Yuuri, it’s really tasty” encouraged the alpha.

The Japanese omega took a piece of apple and slowly nibbled on it.

Daddy Victor looked at his mate with knitted brows. He then had an idea, he took a slice of apple from the plate, and slowly hovered it towards Yuuri’s mouth. “Open up for the train. Cho cho.” Yuuri giggled at his silly alpha, and his opened his mouth to accommodate the apple slice.

Yuuri finally finished the pieces of apple, after playing the game.

“There. That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Smiled the silver haired man.

Yuuri shook his head “No daddy” The omega immediately yawned and stretched from fatigue. The heat was beginning to take affect.

“You want to go to bed, baby?” Daddy asked softly. Yuuri nodded.

The alpha held his omega’s hand, and helped him up the stairs into the bedroom.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

When they arrived at their destination, Victor turned to Yuuri and said “Alright sweetness, it’s time to be big now” Yuuri nodded in understanding.

Although Yuuri had a Daddy kink, they never bought age-play into the bedroom.

Yuuri suddenly felt very warm and aroused. 

His heat had arrived.

All of a sudden, Yuuri turned from an innocent little, into a cunning, sexy power bottom as he walked to the bed with an exaggerated hip sway, and rolled onto the sheets on his hands and knees, making sure to arch his back to show off his plump rear end. 

Victor’s mouth went dry.

But he knew his aching erection wasn’t going to be for much longer.

The aroused alpha scrambled onto the bed behind his mate, and started to grind his painful erection onto his mate’s clothed backside.

Wait, clothes? Well that won’t do.

As Yuuri was moaning loudly at the the grinding, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s tiny shorts he wore when daddy Came home and threw them off the Yuuri, leaving the omega’s lower half bare.

Yuuri laughed with delight as he shook his booty in the alpha’s face, resulting in a low growl from Victor.

With ruff hands, Victor threw Yuuri onto his back as if he were a rag doll. The omega squeaked with glee from being manhandled by his manly alpha.

The blue-eyed man grinned when he saw Yuuri’s sopping wet minge.

“Daddy!” The omega mewled impatiently. “Why are you not inside of me right now?!” 

“Patience, milaya” Victor Said as he gently trailed the tips of his fingers over Yuuri’s labia. Laud moans made by Yuuri vibrated through the room.

The sly Russian man, kept repeating the same action, until he FINALLY leaned towards Yuuri’s vag, and gave the length of the slit a long lick.

The omega was in tears

As the alpha licked through the inner slit and into the scoring walls, his large hand wrapped around the little omegan cocklet above his head, pumping it gently.

Yuuri could no longer contain his voice as he made all sorts of noises.

Victor was enjoying himself so much, that Yuuri had to remind him to save himself for the best part. “C’mon Daddy! Ruin my puss like you were born to!”

The horny alpha immediately sprung into action, and removed his trousers to reveal his massive doung. “Is this What you wanted?”

At the sight of Said doung, Yuuri’s legs spread impossibly wider.

But that wasn’t all

The naughty bottom began to squeak and cry high pitch sounds. It meant the omega was ready and wanting for breeding.

Victor wasted no time in plunging himself into that fantastic coochie, and thrusting as if his life depended on it.

High pitch screaming Came out of Yuuri’s mouth from the expert pounding he was receiving.

Both loved feeling each other, as they continued to make hot, passionate sex.

Yuuri adored the inch after amazing inch of that alpha mega member inside him.

Victor couldn’t think of any better way to die in the wonderful warmth of Yuuri’s sweet pussy.

Soon Yuuri Came,little drops of sterile cum squirted from his tiny cocklet. Victor soon followed as he shot his load inside Yuuri and his knot swelled, leaving the two bound to one another.

“I love you so much daddy” Yuuri whispered softly.

“I love you too, betka” replied the happy alpha.

Soon their eye closed as they fell into peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos 
> 
> Thank ya!


End file.
